Nielas Aran
110 |Klasa = Mag |Zdrowie = 849856 25981676 |Przynależność = Królestwo Wichrogrodu Tirisgarde Kirin Tor |Stanowisko = Doradca króla Wichrogrodu Arcymag Kirin Toru |Lokacja = Karazhan (jego więzienie) |Status = Martwy (Duch) |Rodzina = Aegwynn (kochanka, żona) Medvih (syn) Garona Półorczyca (synowa) Med'an (wnuk) |Uczniowie = Medivh |Kompani = Landan Wrynn (przyjaciel i przełożony) |Instancja = Karazhan |Dubbing = Jamieson Price }}Nielas Aran był magiem pochodzącym ze Stormwind. I doradcą "Tronu" Tirisfal. Biografia W pewnym okresie swojego życia Nielas poznał Aegwynn "Strażniczkę Tirisfal" czyli osobę posiadającą moc całej Rady Magów Tirisfal a cel tego przedsięwzięcia był jeden bronić Azeroth przed Płonącym Legionem. Każdy ze Strażników Tirisfal miał oddawać co parę lat swoją moc innemu magowi, aby jak umarł, moc nie przepadła na zawsze, lecz Aegwynn miała inne plany używała cały czas zaklęcia młodości żeby nie stracić swojej upragnionej mocy, Aegwynn wiedziała że jeden błąd i rozleci się w pył (ze starości), najgorszym okresem dla Aegwynn było pokonanie Awatara Sargerasa samego władcy Płonącego Legionu. Co oczywiście było w jego planach, kiedy Aegwynb go pokonała sprytnie wysłał cząstkę swojej mocy w Aegwynn tym samym będąc pasożytem, Aegwynn w pewnym czasie wpadła na pomysł, żeby urodzić syna i to jemu oddać swoją moc, tylko teraz trzeba było wybrać sobie męża i oczywiście padło na Nielasa, gdyż był on bardzo potężnym i mądrym magiem. Po pewnym czasie od związania się z Nielasem urodziła syna któremu dała na imię Medivh i przekazała mu swą moc. Medivh żył sobie przez cały czas i nic nie wskazywało na to żeby coś się z nim działa lecz, Medivh kiedy już dorósł sprawiał wrażenie cynicznego oraz dziwnego. Po odstępie paru lat zbudował wieżę Karazhan, która była nie przewidywalną zwariowaną oraz nie bezpieczną placówką. Kiedy Medivh już był wystarczająco stary i podatny na działanie Sargerasa, ten przejął nad nim kontrolę i objawił się Gul'danowi czarnoksiężnikowi z Draenoru nakazując mu zbudować Mroczny Portal prowadzący do Azeroth, oczywiście Gul'dan go posłuchał i zjednoczył wszystkie klany Orków i używając podbitego przez oszalałych orków, ludu Draenei wyssał ich esencję życiową i otworzył dzięki temu Mroczny Portal. I tak zaczęła się pierwsza wojna, setki Orków ruszyły na ludzkie miasta niszcząc jedno po drugim, w miedzy czasie do Medivha przysłano ucznia, szpiega z Dalaranu, Khadgara, który miał sprytnie infiltrować poczynania maga. W pewnym czasie Medivh został pokonany przez Anduina Lothara i Khadgara w Karazhan i tym samym został martwy. Aegwynn nie mogła się pogodzić z tym że to właśnie przez nią zginął jej syn i używając swojej mocy, którą oszczędzała przez te wszystkie lata go ożywiła. A samo Karazhan została same bez swojego pana stając się miejscem otwartym dla duchów demonów jedynym sprawującym tam opiekę żyjącym organizmem był Morios sługa Medivha zabity w napadzie szału, został on jednak ożywiony i zamieniony w nieumarłego który do puty wieża będzie istnieć Moriosa nie będzie można zniszczyć. The Burning Crusade Sam Nielas pojawia się w raidzie w dodatku do World of Warcraft zatytułowanym "The Burning Crusade w raidzie Karazhn, po walce z Nielasem i ostatecznym "zabiciu" go zaczyna on nam dziękować, gdyż jest on już wolny i nie jest już uwięziony w Karazhan. Samo Karazhan mamy jeszcze zaszczyt odwiedzić w dodatku do World of Warcraft zatytułowanym "Legion", gdzie ponownie zmierzamy się z Moriosem i innymi znanymi nam przeciwnikami. en:Nielas Aran de:Nielas Aran es:Nielas Aran fr:Nielas Aran Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Dalaran